Fleurs étouffantes et vénéneuses
by Nelja
Summary: Basé sur l'anime. Pour Berylia, qui aime le femslash LaviniaSarah. Dans le futur, pas de romance ou de sexe explicites, mais une ambiance malsaine, avec des corsets et du subtext sm.


_Princesse Sarah est un livre de Frances Hodgson Burnett, même si je me suis plus inspirée du dessin animéde la Nippon Animation (le film, je ne l'ai pas vu)_

_Ce roman contient des spoilers sur la fin, mais je crois que pas grand monde ne s'en soucie._

_C'est basé sur une idée de Berylia-Crystalia, qui voulait du Lavinia/Sarah dans le futur, avec des corsets. Attention donc pour des sous-entendus yuri et un brin sado-masochistes._

* * *

Sarah est très belle, Lavinia le sait, pour sa grande frustration. Elle est orpheline, elle est riche, ce qui devrait attirer les prétendants en foule. Mais elle déconcerte, en revenant des Indes dans la société mondaine.

Elle dit ce qu'elle pense, et le caractère le plus doux ne pourrait faire accepter cela. Elle ne prend pour amis que des gens qu'elle aime. Elle porte des robes importées de ses lointains pays, amples et riches, plus faites pour vivre que pour plaire.

Il y a les hommes qui veulent la courtiser selon les formes (elle est trop imprévisible, trop imaginative pour eux).  
Il y a ceux qui ne désirent que la séduire (aussi fins qu'ils puissent être, elle les repère et les rejette).

"Tu peines à trouver un mari ?" Il y aurait une justice en ce monde si Sarah pouvait s'en affliger, avec l'ombre que cela fait à sa réputation.

"Et toi, Lavinia, es-tu mariée ?" Un persiflage imperceptible, plus mince qu'une aiguille, plus acéré aussi.

"Ha ! Mais moi, je le fais exprès !"

Cachées sous les mots volent des nuées de significations secrètes.

oOo

"Quel gâchis. Je pourrais t'habiller comme les filles s'habillent ici." Dans cette condescendance, il y a des piques empoisonnées et des feulements de tigre. "Veux-tu ? Ce serait une juste vengeance, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Si tu le souhaites."

Non, pas de soif de revanche dans cette phrase. Juste un avertissement qui est une fierté qui est une insulte. "Je ne suis pas toi."

oOo

Le corset est d'un blanc de neige, bordé de fleurs aux couleurs vives, à l'aspect exotique, aux vrilles complexes.

Il ira à Sarah si bien.

Elle est maigre et pâle - un miracle qu'elle réussisse à être si jolie, vraiment. Cela doit être dans les yeux trop grands, faits pour pleurer.

Sarah enfile elle-même le corset, mais c'est Lavinia qui en resserre les lanières. Voilà les formes qui s'affinent, la taille qui devient plus fine encore, et ne dirait-on pas que la petite a des seins, mise de cette façon ?

Ce serait sur elle, elle s'arrêterait-là, mais elle est curieuse. Peut-elle lui faire la taille si frêle qu'elle pourrait la serrer entre ses deux mains longues et fines ? Et la voilà qui tire encore sur les lacets, gagnant en longueur centimètre par centimètre.

Elle entend le souffle de celle qu'elle considère toujours comme sa rivale devenir court et précipité. C'est que cela doit faire mal...

Sarah bascule légèrement en avant, appuie ses mains sur la table de toilette. Sa poitrine compressés vers le haut semble maintenant opulente et fraîche, de cette beauté mensongère née des vrilles végétales qui se resserrent autour d'elle, volant son souffle. Il y a des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

Elle ne s'abaisse pas à lui demander d'arrêter, pourtant, jamais, comme autrefois.

Et Lavinia tire, tire encore sur les lacets, au point que ses jointures en blanchissent, sa propre respiration haletante à l'unisson de celle de Sarah. Elle en tremble de joie, elle le fera jusqu'à pouvoir voler une prière à son orgueil, elle l'enserrera dans ses filets pour capturer cette fille trop libre.

Un dernier soupir, pourtant, lui fait peur, comme un cri qui s'étrangle, un gémissement qui tremble. Elle craint de l'avoir tuée, et les complications n'en vaudraient pas le plaisir, elle lache les cordons.

Sarah tombe à terre en même temps qu'elle aspire la gorgée d'air qui la sauve, trop faible pour se tenir debout. Elle ne s'évanouit pas, pourtant. Elle fixe Lavinia de ses grands yeux verts encore embués de larmes, consciente, trop consciente.

oOo

Lavinia jette Sarah dans un fauteuil. Elle pense un instant à aller chercher un couteau, pour couper le lacet, et peut-être la griffer un peu, mais on dirait que le corset s'est bien délacé maintenant, alors elle se contente de la gifler, sans sembler voir que ses yeux sont ouverts.

"Stupide fille !" lance-t-elle. "Tu aimes donc tant avoir mal ?"

Sarah la regarde en face, un rictus méprisant aux lèvres. "C'est toi qui aimes faire du mal."

"Et crois-tu donc que cela te rend meilleure que moi ?" Lavinia la gifle à nouveau. "Réponds-moi !" Sarah ne répond pas, la regarde juste en souriant, toujours plus largement, comme si cela prouvait ce qu'elle avançait.

Leur adieu est froid, Sarah remettant ses vêtements en hâte, Lavinia les lui lançant pour qu'elle parte plus vite. Certainement, elles se jurent de ne plus jamais se revoir.

Pourtant, toujours une étrange attraction semble les ramener l'une vers l'autre, depuis la première fois qu'elles se sont revues.

Elles n'y parviendront pas, cette fois encore.


End file.
